candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 562
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = 561 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 563 | nexttype = Ingredient}} Level 562 is the second level of Biscuit Bungalow and the two hundred and forty-fourth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 36 double jelly squares and score at least 100,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. This level can be voted as the hardest level in the game. Because of the awkward positioning of the bombs, this level is considered one of the hardest in the episode. Even without the consideration of the bombs, clearing all of the jelly in time is another chore. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Candy Bombs *Incoming bombs are a big problem in this level. They will come at you non-stop from the portal on the conveyer belt. These are 8 move bombs. Don’t forget, their counter will tick down ever move, including their shifts on the belt. If you let the bombs explode, it’s game over! *Remember, to clear out a bomb you will need to make a match with the same colour as the bomb. You can also clear out a bomb by matching three bombs of the same colour, although this can get tricky. But because of the break in the board you are not going to be able to clear out bombs immediately. Therefore you will likely only be able to clear a bomb when it turns the corner on the belt and reaches 5 or 4 moves. *When a candy bomb reaches a attackable area, special candies will also do the job in swiftly disposing of them. Part 2: The Multilayered Meringue *In this level, you will also need to destroy the bottom section of multilayered icing. Under the icings are the jellies you will need to destroy in order to pass the level. *To attack icing, you will need to make an adjacent match alongside the blocker. Of course, this becomes more difficult due to the conveyor belt. Therefore you will need to work with the conveyor belt. This means planning your moves ahead so that they stay in sync with the candies on the conveyor belt. *Much like the cascade effect, the conveyor belt can make matches for you without you ever having to make a match yourself. Once you break through an area of icing, it should become that much easier for you to work because you will have room to play though. Keep in mind these are double jellies, so you will need to hit them several times as well as clear the jelly underneath. Part 3: The Special Candies *Special candy combinations are the best way to clear out the large amount of jellies and meringues on the bottom half of board. Try and make combinations of striped candy plus a wrapped candy, as they will wipe out multiple rows and columns. Combining a striped candy with a colour bomb will also clear out a considerable amount of jellies and meringues. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Biscuit Bungalow levels Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Very hard levels